This invention relates to a floor treating device, and particularly for cleaning, polishing and/or waxing of a floor.
Floor cleaning and maintaining not only requires periodic washing, but often require waxing and polishing. Various hand operated devices are commercially available. Thus, rag and sponge mops are widely used for cleaning. Generally, a sponge pad is releasably secured to a pad holder and a means is provided for manual collapsing of the sponge pad for removing of the dirty water and the like. Generally, the pads are secured to a mounting base having threaded attachment with such as a clip mechanism or other separate holder on the outer end of the mop handle. Rotating devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,603 are also suggested in the prior art. As shown in the above patent, a sponge covered roller is secured with the handle attached to the axial end of the sponge roller to provide a rolling action. An outer fabric cover or shell is provided over the sponge to protect the sponge structure.
For polishing a floor, various automated devices are used, including rotating pad devices. Manual devices are also available. The manual devices are generally constructed in accordance with the sponge mop devices.
A particular commercially available unit for manual treatment includes a sheepskin covered wood block unit having a handle releasably secured thereto. A tanned sheepskin blank or pad is folded about a wood block with the opposite ends interposed between the wood block and an outer clamp block. Clamping screws clamp the blocks to each other and releasably secure the pad in place. The structure including the tanned sheepskin blanks is relatively costly compared to cloth pads. The product can use relatively inexpensive scrap sheepskin material to reduce the cost. Generally, the quality characteristic has provided the necessary justification for the cost of the sheepskin floor treating devices. The method of assembly and replacement, off the sheepskin cover is also inconvenient in wrapping of the opposite end portion about the head block and attachment of the clamp block for holding of the sheepskin pad place.
Because of the advantages and demand for the sheepskin covered floor treating device, there is a need for a more convenient system of assembly and replacement while maintaining the quality characteristics of the existing devices, and preferably at a similar or reduced cost.